Ishaan ate 5 slices of pie. Kevin ate 3 slices. If there were 4 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 8 slices of pie with 4 slices remaining, they must have begun with 12 slices. They ate ${8}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{12}$ of the pie.